Something worth fighting for
by girluvscupcakes
Summary: The humans are no threat to Zim. Or so he thought. The humans have made a super weapon. Only a few people know what it is. A war is coming. The irkens are going to invade. And they ask Zim to join them. Of course he will. Its his race. He doesn't care about earth. Why would he fight for the humans? But he is starting to find out somethings just might be worth fighting for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place about 5 years after Zim first came to earth. Hope you enjoy. :)

Something worth fighting for

Chapter 1: The weapon

Dib ran down the dark street. The tail of his black trench coat flying up behind  
him. He should have been home right now. It didn't really matter how late he stayed out. No one would worry about him. Gaz didn't really care. It could have been 3:00 am and she still wouldn't be worried. He hated to think that no one cared, but he new it was true. The cold air chilled him to the bone. But he wasn't heading home. The curiousity was eating at him though. He wanted to know what this super weapon was and he wanted to know now. When the teachers heard that there was a interview with the creater of the weapon they turned on the TV to watch. The inventer of the weapon, Dib's father, said it was the most powerfully weapon on the face of the earth. No one new why he didn't say what it was or what it could do. Even without this information everyone was still impressed, everyone but him that is. He was more shocked. Dib had watched his eyes get wider and wider when he heard the news. And now Dib was bringing him a warning. He could see what he was planning. Dib was going to ask his dad what the weapon was but that would have to wait. This was more important.

He could see the green glow coming from the house as he got closer. It gave dib a little chill because he knew who lived there. The person or thing that lived there was evil. Dib thought about turning back as he reached the door. He knocked on it once and it flew open. Standing in front of Dib was a boy who was a little shorter than him, had purple fake eyes on, a black wig, and green skin. Zim.  
"What are you doing here Dib monkey?" Zim said.  
"I KNOW WHAT YOUR UP TO, ZIM! I'M GOING TO STOP YOU!" Dib yelled.  
"What?" Zim asked confused.  
"I'm not going to let you get that super weapon!" Dib said.  
Zim stood there with a puzzeled look on his face. He had no idea what Dib creature was talking about. Then he finally figured out it.  
"Oh, that. I don't want that earth trash." Zim said.  
Dib was shocked "What do you mean you don't want it?"  
"Good question. I DON'T CARE!" Zim yelled as he walked back in the house, closing the door behind him.  
Dib stood in front of Zim's door, shocked, until he heard the lawn gnomes turn to face him. He took off running.

Is Zim just trying to trick me, Dib thought as he walked home, I have to be sure he doesn't want that weapon. If he gets his hand on it he'll destroy the human race before any of us have time to blink. I can't let him get that weapon! He's the biggest threat the earth has ever known!

"Gir, what are you doing?" Zim asked as he walking into the living room on the way to his base. "Scary monkey!" Gir yelled as he pointed to the TV. The scary monkey show was on. "That horrible monkey!" Zim said as he stared at the TV. "Mmhmm..." Gir said. "Gir, I'm going to the base! Don't bother me!" Zim yelled from the kitchen.  
Why would Dib monkey think I want that stupid earth weapon, Zim thought, Its not like it is as powerful as Irken weapons. Or is it? Oh well.

Somewhere in space far away from earth the tallest are trying to figure out what to do with this problem that has suddenly appeared.  
"What should we do about this red?!" Purple yelled  
"We do what we always do when a race become trouble. Invade!" Red yelled back.  
"If this weapon really is as strong as we were lead to believe, I don't think a few invaders will cut it." Purple said.  
"Then send hundreds of invaders! They have one little weapon and we have a army!" Red screamed.  
"I see one problem with invading this planet." Purple said "What's that?" Red asked "None of the invaders have ever been on this planet before. We have no idea what these... humans I think it is... we have no idea what these humans are like." Purple said "Actual we do know what the humans are like. Zim is on earth. All we have to do is get him to help us and we're all set to invade." Red replied "Zim?! I thought he was dead! You want him to help us?!" Purple yelled "First of all, he is not dead. Second, Yes I want him to help us. Third, we can just kill him after we defeat the humans." Red said. "Oh..."Purple said looking thoughtful "That just might work." "Yep. So... you go call Zim while I get snacks" Red told Purple as he started to walk out of the room. "Ok I'll go call him. Hey wait a second! You want me to call him. I'm not talking to that little freak!"  
"Fine, we'll both talk to him." Red said as they walked out of the room to call there least favorite invader.

A/N: Hope you like it. Please review. Tell me if you saw any problems with the story or if you have a idea for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I hope that I fixed the dialogue problem. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I think i'm going to use some of the ideas you suggested. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it! Please review this chapter, too. :)

Something worth fighting for

Chapter 2

"Who dares bother Zim while he is thinking!" Zim yelled as the computer beeped. He clicked the button to answer the call.

"Who dares bother Zim..." He started to yell at the computer screen. He was so shocked that he couldn't finish his sentence.

"My..my tallest. It been years. Why have you not called?" Zim asked

"Well ummm... we were...ummm..." Red couldn't think of a good explanation.

"We were on vacation!" Purple suddenly yelled.

"For three years?" Zim asked.

"Yes, you see we..." Red start to say

"Why of course! Rulers as mighty as you would need a vacation that long." Zim said, forcing a smile. He wanted to believe them, but he didn't. He new better.

"Yeah, so Zim we need information about earth and the humans." Purple said

"Information on the humans, I have tons. First of all they are tall, yet they are stupid... " Zim said

"They're not the only ones who are stupid." Purple whispered to Red. Red tried his best not to laugh.

"...I hate that monkey." Zim said as he waved his arms in the air.

"Oh, thats nice Zim." Red told him. They had missed most of what he said. "So do you know any thing about this super weapon."

"Ummm... Oh! That thing the worm babys were going on about today. All I know is that they say its the most powerful weapon on earth, but it could never be more powerful then irken weapons." Zim said nervously. Why was he nervous? Why didn't he tell them everything?

"Well, me and Purple would like to come to earth and..." Red started to say

"See all the evil plans I have for the humans! Thats a great idea!" Zim yelled, trying to act like his normal self. He new for a fact that Red wasn't going to say that.

"Yes, thats exactly what I was going to say." Red told Zim

"Wait, I thought we were going to earth to..." Purple didn't get to finish his sentence. There was a explosion from above Zim's base.

"Shouldn't you go see what that was." Red said

"Why yes, of course. GIR! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Zim yelled as he started to walk off.

Red clicked the button to end the call. When he turned around Purple was staring at him with a what did you just do look.

"What?" Red asked

"What? What do you mean what!?" Purple said

"Wait, What?" Red asked looking confused.

"Why did you tell him we are coming to earth to see his evil plans or what ever!?" Purple screamed.

"Because, my dear stupid friend, I don't think he is telling us all he knows about this weapon. If we want more imformation then we go to him and get on his good side. He doesn't have the guts to lie to our faces. If he does lie to us and we know that for sure, can you guess what we are going to do?" Red told Purple.

"Kill him and then invade?" Purple asked

"Correct!" Red said with a smile.

The next day a school Zim was acting more weird than he normally did. He felt like the tallest were watching him. Why did the idea of the tallest coming to earth freak him out so much? He just felt like something was wrong. He felt like a tragedy was right around the corner. Something was going to happen, something big. He was just a small piece in the game. Something wasn't right.

No one noticed her. She sit in the very back of the classroom. She hardly ever talked and when she did, it was to tell someone to shut up. She was the smartest out of everone but would never raise her hand. She had skipped a few grades, but that didn't make people notice her. It made them ignore her more because she was younger. The color of her hair and her black clothes didn't make people notice her, it made the think she was odd. Gaz didn't really care what people thought about her. The only person she didn't hate at school was Zim. She had always thought he was cute. Everyone thought he was strange. She didn't see him like that. She saw him as something special. She wished he would talk to her. He never did, even when he sit in front of her. But today was different.

She watched him run in the class room just as Ms. Bitters was closing the door.

"Next time Zim try not to be late for my class, you annoying child. Now take your seat." Ms. Bitters hissed at him.

He walked to the only empty seat, the one in front of Gaz. He got out his notebook and began to write down the notes on the board. Gaz could tell something was bugging him. She couldn't read emotions well unless they were his. He seemed nervous. She tried not to stare at him. She really liked Zim. She wished he paid more attention to her. The last time he noticed her was five years ago when he used her as a umbrella. Gaz was so lost in thought she didn't notice time slipping by. Before she new it the bell rung. Zim jumped and spilled papers from his notebook all over the floor.

Ms. Bitters pointed to the door and said "Get out!"

By the time Gaz got her things put away there was only two people left in the room. Her and Zim. He was shoveling papers into his back pack. He glanced up at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She said staring at him. Most people wouldn't think about talking to her. He wasn't like most people.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asked

"No." she said

"At least your not like your brother and talk to much." He said giving her a small smile.

"You know, you don't talk much either." She told him as he started to leave.

"I only talk to people I like." He said as he walked out the door.

If he only talks to people he likes then why did he talk to me. Wait a second... Gaz thought. She began to smile. This caused her to get more werid looks on her way to her next class. She never smiled.

Just as Gaz was turning the last corner to get to her class someone grabed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Why were you talking to him?" Dib asked

"Get away Dib." She said harshly

"NO! Not until you tell me why you were talking to him." Dib yelled

"Dib, If you don't let me go RIGHT NOW your going to be sorry." She warned. She didn't really feel like going to the princple's office right now but Dib had ruined her happiness. Why did he even care who she talked to?

"Tell me why you were talking to him!" Dib yelled again.

"I warned you." She said. She turned around and punched Dib in the face. He fell on the ground holding his nose.

She felt alot better now, until she saw the teachers rush over to help her brother and take her to the office. As they walked her down the hallway she turned to look at Dib. He mouthed the words how could you. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you like it. It took me a long time to write. I'm surprised I remembered to give this chapter a name. Please review! :)

Chapter 3: No where to run, no where to hide

"Gaz I cant believe you did that!" Dib yelled as they walked home. "Why didn't you get detention for it?"

She would have gotten detention if all the teachers weren't so afraid of her. All she had to do was tell the principle she would destroy him if he gave her detention.

"Your voice fills me with a terrible rage." She said. Dib stared back a her and sighed. He was lucky his nose wasn't broken.

"Why where you talking to Zim?" He asked

"Dib you want to start this again!" She said glaring at him.

"But Gaz you know he an..." Dib start to say

"Yeah, Zim's an alien, but so what? He's too dumb to take over the Earth!" She said. She didnt like talking bad about Zim. It made her as bad as the people who make fun of her.

"You don't know that." Dib whispered

"Yes I do! Know shut up before I destroy you!" she yelled

"Why are you so mad?" Dib asked. He was afraid he would get punched again. "What did I do to you?"

"You! Do things!" She yelled.

"Alright. Alright! I'll stop talking about it. So what restrant do you want to go to tonight?" Dib asked, trying to stop the fighting.

"Bloaty's. We're going to Bloaty's Pizza Hog." She said, as always

After their trip to Bloatys Dib left Gaz alone in her room. She told him she didn't want to talk to him any more then she had to and that his head was big. Dib went into his room to look at the video cameras he had planted in Zims house. He knew Zim was up to something. He caught Zim right when he was walking out his door. Dib was getting no where with spying on Zim. He was done with that. He was going to go investigate himself.

The green glow of Zim's house could be seen from half way up the road. When Dib got there he realized the inside of the house was dark, like there was no lights on at all. Dib stared into the window trying to get a better look.

All of the sudden the shadow of a figure zipped past the window. Dib jerked his head away from it. He had to get inside. Now. Something wasn't right.

He tried the door and found it open. He stepped in slowly. He reached into his back pack and pulled out a flash light, that he always kept with him.

They will pay. All of them. The humans, the irkens, the tallest, Dib, his brat of a sister, and Zim. I cant wait to see the look on Zim's face when I'm in control of the irkens! That weapon is the key to who rules. I hope Zim finds it. It would be much easier to kill him and take it. Poor stupid Dib. You just gave him a chance to destroy your pathetic human race. Your asking for me to destroy you right now.

Suddenly Dib turned around. He shone his flash light straight ahead of him and moved it slowly from side to side. Someone was there. Watching him. He wanted to dive for the light switch, but he knew it wouldn't work.

I hope your happy Dib. You will bring the down fall of the humans on this very night. Poor Dib. He knows I'm here but cant see me. He knows I move but he cant hear me. Yes, he knows Im here. But how could he have known I'm on the ceiling. Watching him.

Zim pulled his jacket further around his body. The chill of the wind would have easily gotten past his thin irken uniform. He turned a corner and started heading down the street. He walked in the shadows of the buildings. He couldn't risk being seen. No normally human would be walking around at this time of night and in the winter. Another problem was he left his disguise at home. He glanced around the street, making sure no one was watching him. He was so lost in thought he almost missed the house. He needed to get into the basement. After all Dibs father is the one who created the top secret weapon and his lab was in the basement. He went to the closest window and tried to pry it open. Lucky for him someone was stupid enough to leave it open.

Gaz lay in her bed, trying to forget every thing that had happened that day. Well almost everything. Zim kept wandering into her mind and she couldn't sleep. Suddenly Gaz sat up. She heard footsteps.

Tak hung from the ceiling, her six metal legs holding her in place. Her purple eye shone brightly in the darkness that had consumed the house. She didn't dare move. She held her breath. She wasn't scared of Dib. More than any thing she wanted to kill him right there. She shook here head. Not yet.

Dib walked around the base. shining his flash light around the room. There was a giant screen on the wall and test tubes filled with random items. Wires hung from the walls and draped onto the floor. Dib guess they were power cords. They had been torn to pieces and the ends were shredded. The cables and wires had been tossed onto the floor in a tangled heap. That explained the power being out. He moved closer to get a better look. He picked up a wire that was laying on the floor. It looked like something with claws had cut it.

Zim walked through the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. Even with his effort to be quiet his boots made a loud clicking noise when he walked.

"Oh forget it." He whispered. He didn't think it mattered how loud he was. It was late, everyone was a sleep. He headed towards the basement. When he got to the lab he began to look for the weapon, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. His anger boiled. If it wasn't in the lab where was it?

Gaz grabbed the closest thing to her bed, a lamp that was sitting on her night stand. She thought she would need a weapon if someone decided to come in her room. She waited a few seconds. No one came into her room. She listened to the persons footsteps. They were heading to the basement. To her fathers lab. She jumped out of bed. She had to stop them. She ran down the stairs and almost fell. She stopped when she reached the kitchen.

This can wait a second, she thought as she grabbed a can of soda.

She slowly walked down the stairs to the basement. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Zim standing in the middle of the room looking angry.

"What are you doing here?" Gaz asked

Zim jumped and turned around. He was surprised when he saw Gaz standing there holding a lamp, a can of soda, and wearing black pajama pants with pigs on them.

"Ummm... I was just...LEAVING" Zim yelled, as he ran towards the stairs. He pushed past Gaz before she could stop him. She chased after him. He quickly ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. He ran over to the window that he had come it through.

She is going to kill me! Zim thought as he ran down the street.

Why did Zim cut the power in his own house? Wait... what if it wasn't Zim. Dib's eyes widened. He felt someone push him to the ground. The flash light fell to the floor. There was a smash of glass and the light went out, plunging the room into total darkness. Dib felt helpless. There was nothing he could do. A evil laugh rang throughout the room. A girls laugh.

Who is she and what is she going to do? Dib thought.

He backed up and hit what he hoped was the wall.

"No where to run, no where to hide. You cant see me but I can see you." Said the voice.

Dib knew the voice, but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. Suddenly he heard footsteps. They where getting closer and closer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was going to have this done a couple of days ago. My computer has been acting really weird the last few days. Sorry about that. Well I hope you like it. Please review and tell me if I need to fix any thing.

Chapter 4: The tallest arrive

Dib heard the footsteps coming closer. He was jerked to his feet, his face inches from zims.

"What are you doing here?!" Zim yelled. "What did you do to the power?"

Zim held a flash light in his hand.

"I didn't do it!" Dib yelled "It was like this when I got here!"

"Where is Gir? Why didn't he stop you from getting in here?" Zim asked "GIR!"

A wild, high pitch laugh echoed through the base. Gir came running into the room, his blue eyes putting off a bright light.

"ITS DARK IN HERE!" Gir yelled as he started running in circles around Zim and dib.

"Gir, why did you let him in the almighty ZIM'S base?!" He asked

"She told me to." Gir replied stopping for a second. Zim stared at him confused.

"What do you mean she told you to?" Zim asked, growing more confused by the second.

"She told me to let him come in." Gir said smiling

"Who is this she your talking about?!" Zim asked. Some one had been in his base. Some one had been talking to Gir. It was normal for Dib to brake in. But why would someone else brake in? What was she looking for?

"I cant tell you. She told me not to." Gir said, he started running in circles around them again.

"What do you mean you cant tell me?! I'm your master! I command you tell me who was here, NOW!" Zim said.

"Me and piggy promised we wouldn't." Gir said, shoving a stuffed pig in zims face and screamed like a maniac.

"Nice zim, even your robot doesn't listen to you." Dib said. Dib started to laugh. Suddenly he stopped. No one dare moved. Gir stop screaming and listened. Someone had just entered the base and was heading in their direction.

Gaz walked around in the dark. She liked Zims base better when it was dark. She didn't need the light to find her way down into the base. She had followed Dib so many times she knew exactly where to step and where not. She heard Zim and Dib talking when she first arrived. Now the conversation was silent. She figured one of them had knocked the other out. She hoped Dib didn't knock Zim out. Gaz wanted her revenge. When Zim had ran past her he knocked the can out of her hands and when it hit the floor it busted all over her. He was going to pay, no matter how much Gaz liked him. The best way to do that was use something he hated. That's why she had a water gun filled to the top with red hot water. She was imagining the look he would have on his face when he sees the water gun. It was going to be hilarious and possibly cute. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize someone was attacking her until she was pressed against the wall.

Zim gasped when he realized it was Gaz. He let her go and jumped back a mile. The look on her face said it all. He was doomed.

"G..Gaz! I didn't really think you would follow me. I didn't mean to attack you. I thought you were someone else." Zim said

Gaz didn't reply. She just raised the water gun. The look on his face was exactly how she imagined it.

"Gaz, please don't!" He said

To late. She had already shot a blast of water all over him. Zim's skin burned. He fell on the ground screaming.

Awwww.. I feel kind of sorry for him, She thought as she walked over and poured the rest of the water on his head.

"Come on. We're leaving." She said as she grabbed Dibs arm.

"Wait, but I want to know who was..." Dib started to say

"I don't really care." Gaz said

"Are we there yet?" Purple groaned.

"NOT YET!" Red yelled

Purple was constantly asking if they had arrived on earth yet. Red was about to strangle him.

"Please shut up for a while." Red begged

He really couldn't deal with Purple acting like this much longer. They needed to plan for when they arrived on earth. First they would find Zim. Next they would need a disgies. Red thought Zim could help with that.

"Fine!" Purple yelled as he turned around to pout. "If you don't want me to talk I wont."

Out of all the invaders to be stuck with he got Purple. Red couldn't wait for them to arrive on earth. It would only take about another hour.

"Don't you think we need to plan for when we get on earth?" red asked

Purple turned to look at him. "You suck." He said, turning back to face the wall.

Zim sat on the floor gasping for air. His skin stung. He carefully climbed to his feet. Ten minutes had past but he still felt the burning of his skin. Gir was sitting there staring at him, his glowing blue eyes putting off a little light.

"Gir I'm going to ask you one more time. Who was in the base?" Zim asked

"Her." Gir said, while pointing at the ceiling.

Zim strained his eyes to see the ceiling. He searched for any sign of movement. All of the sudden he was grabbed from behind. Something cold and metal slide around his chest and slung him across the room. He smashed into the wall. He heard footsteps running towards the stairs. He chased after them. Once on the top floor Zim could see better. He saw the form of a human running to the door.

"Computer lock the door!" Zim screamed

There was a click. They grabbed the doorknob and turned. It wouldn't open. They turned around and stared at Zim. His eyes had adjusted to the dim light and he could see a lot better. Tak was standing in the middle of the room, her purple eyes glowing with anger. There was no where for her to run.

"Tak! I should have known! What are you doing here!? What do you want!?" Zim asked angrily

"My revenge." She said

Suddenly Zim was hit hard in the side. He fell side ways onto the floor. He looked up to see Taks robot standing over him. He had completely forgot about it. Tak seized this moment and made her escape. She ran into the kitchen. There was a shattering noise. The robots head jerked sideways and it followed its master out. Zim got to his feet and ran to the kitchen. The window had been broken. Shards of glass littered the floor. Zim glanced out the window. He could she Taks form ran further and further away. There was no use chasing them. He would never catch up. Gir ran up to the window.

"BYE!" He screamed

"So this is earth?" Purple asked.

They where standing in the middle of a forest, there ship parked behind them.

"I guess so." Red said "Do you have any idea where Zim is?"

"Yeah I know where to find him." Purple said bitterly. He was still mad at Red for telling him to be quiet earlier. They had spent the rest of the trip in silence.

"So how do we get there?" Red asked

"What do you mean how do we get there? We walk." Purple replied

"We cant just walk right in front of the humans." Red said

"Sure we can. Lets go." Purple said as he started to walk away.

"I have a feeling your going to get us killed by humans before this is over." Red groaned

"Probably." Purple said


	5. Authors note

Authors note

Hey guys! I was working on the next chapter for the story and I noticed something. When I started writing this fan fiction I was wanting the story to be kind of creepy. I wanted it to have a dark feel to it like in the Invader Zim episode "Dark Harvest". When I was a kid that episode scared me! I was wanting my fan fiction to be the same way. But to me the story has been the opposite. Should I make it more serious and creepy? Or not? Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry that I haven't put a new chapter up in a while. I have been very busy lately. Well I hope you guys like it. Enjoy. :)

Something worth fighting for: Part 6

**Zim's POV**

Zim's body shook with anger. He glared at the ground. He raised his fist and slammed it into the wall. Gir jumped back.

How dare she break into my base. My base! he thought.

The air held a feeling of dread. He shivered. The temperature had dropped dramatically without any heat or power. The only light cam from the sunlight streaming though the windows. It was now early morning. School would start soon. Zim glanced down at Gir. He still couldn't believe Gir had let Tak into the base. Zim turned around swiftly. He need to fix the power before school. Gir stood there, watching him.

In the lower levels of his base Zim examined the power cords. He placed his flashlight on the floor. It created a circle of light around him. Zim couldn't concentrate on the task. He had this odd feeling. Something wasn't right. The world seemed to have fallen silent. Suddenly he realized what was wrong. Where was Gir? The robot should have been there annoying him. The feeling from last night came back. Just like when Tak was there. Gir wasn't acting normal.

Zim felt the panic return. His eyes traveled back and forth around the room. He couldn't see anything out side his little circle of light. Ever thing was silent. Suddenly Zim saw it. Something moved swiftly in the corner of his eye. He extended the legs out of his pak. He watched closely. Any sign of movement and he would be ready to attack. Again something zipped swiftly in front of him. He ran, ready to tackle who ever was watching him this time. He wouldn't let them get away. Instead of hitting a person he slammed into the wall.

He backed up. He didn't show the fear on his face but in his mind he was going crazy.

"Where are you!?" He screamed

He was meet by silence.

Suddenly someone burst out laughing.

"Zim, you are a idiot." The person said as they walked in front of him.

"My tallest!?" Zim said surprised.

"Who said we are not allowed to have a little fun." Purple said before he started laughing again.

"We really had you scared didn't we." Red said before he to burst out laughing.

**Tak's POV**

She slowly counted from ten. Her anger was over whelming.

"Your an idiot. You know that?" He said

she ran towards him, stopping inches from his face.

"Your one to talk. The tallest hate you just as much as they hate me." She said, grabbing his face and digging her nails painfully into his checks. "I'm starting to under stand why."

"I definitely under stand why they hate you, Tak. Your are disgrace to irkens every where. Even I'm a better invader than you." He said

"Yet you came to me for help. Whining about how horrible the tallest where to you. How they sent you to horrible planets. How unfair it was. Well let me just tell you one thing. Life is unfair. Get use to it." She said her anger boiling. She let go of him and walked to the cliff edge. Looking over the city. "This is the end. First we destroy the tallest, then that idiot Zim. Both the irkens and humans will be my slaves! I will take back what was stolen from me! The chance to be great!" She let out a evil laugh.

"Destroy Zim? That part you are going to have to take care of your self. I have nothing against Zim. I just want the tallest to pay for what they've done." He said

Tak turned back to him, her eyes narrowed. "Well you don't have much choose. If you don't help me you'll die just like them. I hate to say this but I need you. I would have taken any other irken but your the only one who wants the tallest dead as much as I do. Well, your the only one who isn't scared to admit it."

He smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" She hissed

"Its funny how you pretend to be heartless. You act like you don't care to kill. You act to irken. You don't understand. Life is like a game. You win. You lose. People cheat to make sure they win. Life has rules and to me it sounds like you are trying to rewrite them. You try to make you're self seem perfect, like nothing can hurt you. But its all a act. You say your fighting for what's right, to get what you deserve. So far all I've seen you do is nothing. So in away your just running. You deserve what comes to you." He said.

Something snapped. She grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the ground.

"You say I'm the one who is pretending! You say I'm the one who's trying to RUN! YOU SAY I DESERVE THIS! Well then what about you!? You are doing the same thing I am!" She screamed her hands closed tighter around his neck.

"I never said I wasn't running." He said. Even with Tak's hand around his neck he spoke calmly. "But the thing that makes you and me different is I don't pretend to be perfect or heartless. I actually act like I have feelings. I actually feel something when I kill people."

She slowly let go of his neck. He sat down on the ground.

"I'm killing you after this is over. That will be the last good thing I do. Rid the world of you." She said

"I'd like to see you try." He said, a grin spreading across his lips.

"I have a question. What happened to the little invader who was scared of everything? What to the old invader Skoodge?" She asked

He laughed, "Life. That's what happened to me."

**Gaz's POV**

She was about to kill Dib. All the way home he kept complaining about how he wanted to know who else was in Zim's base. She didn't really care who else was there. She just wanted him to shut up. After about five minutes of his blabbing she turned around and covered his mouth with her hand.

"I know how to rip your heart out through your neck. Unless you want me to show you, shut up." She said

"That sound very….interesting Gaz but…umm… not right now, ok." He said nervously.

Once they reached their house Gaz ran up to her room. She locked the door and flopped onto her bed. She actual felt bad for what she did to Zim. She didn't know why she felt this way. She had never regretted anything in her life. She wished she didn't like him. She wished she hated him again like she did a few years ago. Ever thing would be so much simpler if she did.

She let out a sigh when she saw the time. Only a hour and thirty minutes before school started. All the time she could have been a sleep was wasted on this useless drama. She didn't want to think about how awkward it would be at school. Zim sat right in front of her and he had just started to notice her. All that was ruined now. She closed her eyes. The worst was yet to come. She felt like ever good thing that had happened to her was destroyed.

Is there a chance that he will ever like me, She thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. If it was Dib going on about something stupid she was going to kill him.

**Dib's POV**

Dib was taking a huge risk. His sister was in a very bad mood and might kill him for knocking on the door and disturbing her. He was willing to take the chance. Even if Gaz didn't talk to him much he could tell when something was really bothering her. Even if him and Gaz were not very close he was still her big brother. No matter what happened no one could change that. No matter how bad things got he would always be there for her. He hated that something was bothering her and he wanted to help.

The door shot open. Gaz was inches from his face.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to write. I was going to add a lot more to Dib's POV today but my parents took me shopping for my birthday. I had no idea and didn't get finished writing the rest of the chapter but I wanted to give you guys something to read. I'll finish the next chapter soon. It will probably start off with Dib's POV.


	7. A important Authors note

Hi you guys! I just wanted to let you all know I will not be adding any more chapters to this story until the school year is over. I just haven't had time to write much. I've been so busy. I'll start writing again around the middle of May when school lets out. Sorry I have to stop the story for a while. See ya when I start adding chapters again! J


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey people! I'm so glad to be out of school. I can finally start writing again. I have been working on this forever. I hope you like this. I wanted the tallest to be pretty funny. :)**

**Something Worth Fighting For: Chapter 7**

**Dib's POV**

Dib stared at his younger sister. She looked furious.

"Gaz is something wrong?" He asked.

"No! Nothings wrong! Now get out!" She screamed.

She swung the door as hard as she could. Dib stuck his foot in the door before it could close completely. A horrible pain moved up his foot and through out his entire body. Gaz looked slightly surprised by his level of concern for her. He pushed the door open all the way and stepped inside her room. Gaz looked like she could kill him. He slowly walked up to her, like he was afraid he would be attacked, and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to listen to him. She glared up at him. Her amber eyes looked like fire.

"Gaz listen, I know we have never, and I mean NEVER, gotten along. But I'm still your older brother and your still my little sister. I can tell when something's wrong. When things aren't right. One of those moments is happening right now. Something's been off with you lately. I really want to know what's going on." He said.

She looked at the floor and sighed. She sat down on her bed, running her fingers through her hair. Dib sat down next to her.

"Come on Gaz. What's wrong?" The concern in his voice was growing.

"Dib lately I've been... stressed out. That's all."

"Are you sure that's all? It doesn't have any thing to do with Zim, does it?" He asked

Gaz sat up straight, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Gaz it doesn't take a genius to figure this out. Zim said I didn't think you would follow me. From that I was led to believe he was here." Dib replied.

"Well you were led correctly." She said, giving a small sigh of relief.

"Why was he here?"

"Well, he was in dad's lab..."

Suddenly Dib jumped up.

"I knew it!" He screamed. "Zim is after dad's invention. I knew he would try to steal it and use it for his evil plans of…. evil!"

Suddenly a sharp pain made its way up his back. In one quick moment he was laying on his face in the hallway. Gaz was standing in the door way, looking like she was going to beat him to death. She slammed the door.

_What did I do to make her so mad?_, Dib thought.

**Gaz's POV**

She flung herself onto her bed. Her eyes fixed on the roof.

_Of course he was only talking to me because he wanted to know about Zim_, She thought.

She sighed, feeling worst then before.

_He would never care how I really felt._

**Zim's POV**

Zim let out a sigh of frustration. He rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. The first thing the tallest had wanted to know, after they got done laughing at how terrified he had been, was everything. They wanted Zim to explain every exact detail about the human. He didn't mind explaining it to them the first time or the second, but now he was explaining it for the fifth time. He was not amused. They had barely made a dent in the collection of knowledge about the humans that Zim wanted to share with them. They were hung up on topic of how tall the humans were.

"They are so tall but so stupid. How is this possible?!" Red said

"Yes, I agree! How can they be tall and stupid at the same time." Purple said

"There not the only stupid and tall ones around here." Zim whispered

"What was that?" Red said, looking up at Zim.

"Oh... um ... I was just... um said how it would be best if you two were disguised." Zim said

"Why would that be a good idea?" Red ask

"Because you will get a chance to observe the humans yourself." Zim replied

"I like that idea!" Purple yelled

"I don't." Red said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine then. I'll be disguised and you can sit around here all day." Purple said.

"I'm fine with that idea as long as I have snacks." Red said.

"Ok, I'll make sure you have snacks my tallest. Now who should you be disguised as?" Zim said staring at Purple. He knew he would have to hurry. School started soon and he couldn't be late. Suddenly he had the perfect idea.

**Gaz's POV**

Gaz sat up from her bed and looked at the clock. It read 7:38. She stood up and sighed. She swung her closet door open. She grabbed a black dress and quickly slipped it over her head, along with a pair of striped purple and black tights. Making her way down the stairs she saw her brother sitting on the couch in the living room, watching mysterious mysteries.

"Gaz I…" He started

Gaz held up her hand, signaling for him to be quiet. A few moments later she walked out of the kitchen holding a bowl of cereal in her hand. She plopped down on the couch next to Dib. She glanced over at his bowl. A frown formed on her lips.

"You ate the last of my favorite cereal. You will pay later." She said bitterly.

"Gaz will you please listen to me?" Dib asked

"Shut up, I'm eating." She said.

They sat there in silence as they both ate. Dib finished first. He sat there waiting for her to finish so she will listen to him. She ate as slowly as possible, watching the clock. The bowl hit the table with a little cracking noise as she throw it down.

"Now will you…." Dib tried again.

"No. Its time to leave." She said pointing to the clock, with a small smile. She didn't feel like listening to him today. She grabbed her purple backpack and headed out the door. Dib sighed.

When they arrived at school Gaz ran to her homeroom. She took her set behind Zim. She stared at him awkwardly. Suddenly he turned around and looked at her.

"Hey Gaz." He said "I've been wanting to talk to y….."

Gaz and him both jumped as there was a loud crash as the classroom door slammed into the wall.

"What the?!" Gaz yelled.

The person walked into the room. Gaz just stared.

**Zim's POV**

So much for acting like a human, Zim thought.

Apparently Purple had decided to kick the classroom door open. Zim stared at him and sighed.

"I will be you teacher today while Ms. Bitters is not here." Purple said as he walked over to Ms. Bitter's desk. He was wearing a suit and a wig that was slightly sideways. "Yes?" He pointed to the kid in the back who had their hand up.

"Usually when we have a sub they put there name on the board. Why didn't you?" The kid asked

"I didn't because shut up." Purple said.

"Then what do we call you?" The kid asked again.

"I have a question of my own. Does this school have a pit of fire some where, cause if it does I'm going to throw you in it." Purple said

"No, if it did Ms. Bitters would have thrown us in there a long time ago." The kid told him.

"Fine, just call me teacher."

"Ok, teacher I have a question." The same kid said again.

Purple groaned "What now?!"

"Are sure you are qualified to be a teacher?"

"I really don't like you." Purple told the kid. He let out a sigh and looked back up at them. "You all... do something. Something educational."

He gave the class a thumbs up sign and smiled. He sat down in the chair behind Ms. Bitter's desk and put his feet up on the desk. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. The class stared at him unsure of what to do. Zim let out a sigh and laid his head on his own desk.

_Purple, you __idiot__, _He thought.

Another ten minutes of class passed by with them sitting there like statues. Suddenly Purple sit up quickly. The whole class jumped at the sudden movement of their insane teacher. He leaned over looking under Ms. Bitter's desk.

"There's a button under here. I wonder what it does." Purple said.

Purple pushed the button. All of the sudden the tile under the desk in front of Zim dropped open like a secret hatch. The student and his desk plummeted into the darkness far below. Zim tried push his desk backwards out of fear he was going to fall as well. A wicked grin spread across Purple's face.

"Now how do I make that happen to your desk?" Purple ask, pointing at the student that had been repeatedly asking him questions. The student gulped.

_We'll all be dead before the days over_, Zim thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Glad I could get this chapter up today. Please review. **


End file.
